Adventures of Manimal and GeoGirl
by Dakari-King Mykan
Summary: 6th fic in the chain, Don't own songs: BB and Terra are asked to attend college undercover to help solve a mystery of mysterious jungle growth, and crime waves. BB must change back to his regular form, and both he and Terra must keep their marriage secret
1. Criminal crowds

**CHAPTER ONE**

"TITANS… GO!" cried Robin.

Slade was on the loose again that night, and it couldn't have come at a much worse time as so many other ordinary criminals were on the loose and terrorizing the city. The Titans had no choice but to split up and try to round up all the bad guys solo.

Robin of course wanted Slade to himself. "My, my… aren't we feeling confident." Slade hissed. "I must commend you for your bravery Robin."

Robin whipped out his staff, "Then you'll also commend me for when I take you down, Slade." he growled. Then the two men engaged in combat.

Elsewhere… in many other corners of the town, more crimes were being committed.

…

A group of car-thieves had stopped two teenaged girls, and were threatening them to, "Get out of the car or we'll blow your brains out!"

The girls, scared with fright, slowly stepped out of the car and let the two crooks take over, but before they could floor it, they felt the car was suddenly being lifted off the ground.

"Yo'… this ain't you're ride." Cyborg said as he held the car over his head, and shook it vigorously until the two boys fell out. "Hey, tin-man, mind your own beeswax."

The boys fired their guns, but of course, Cyborg was immune to them, "Okay… my turn now." he said, "One… two… three… and KICK!"

BAM! The two boys were knocked out cold. "BOO-YAH…!"

The girls were ever so impressed by Cyborg's heroics that they both asked him out on a two-way date. Cyborg just couldn't say no to two lovely little ladies, "I've said it before and I'll say it again… Man I love bein' the ladies-man."

…

In the air… another band of crooks were in bomber-jets, and planning to launch their bombs on the power-plant, but suddenly their planes were being attacked by green star-bolts.

"Hey… look there!"

There was Starfire, chasing after the jets, and shooting the wings out so the plans would lose their control and crash without exploding. "If there is one thing I do not approve of… is earth villains such as you!" the alien girl yelled at them.

…

Four more men were robbing the largest bank in town. All the authorities were too busy rounding up all the other criminals to take notice. One of them men however was acting differently. He wore a mask like that Robin guy, and he spoke in long sentences.

"Give me the weapons…" he said, "I shall attempt to guard the entrances to ensure that we are not being pursued."

"Okay, okay…!" the leader snapped, "But don't you be givin' us away now."

The safe door was blown wide open, and there wasn't a corner inside that wasn't filled with gold, jewels, and money. "Ho, ho, hoo… we're rich fellas… da richest men alive!"

As the other three men jumped into the safe and began to fill up their bags and cases, the fourth-man however saw his as his chance to make his move. While the other three were too busy, he called the police, and then turned his attention to the men in the safe.

"Dere must be billions in dis here place."

"We'll load the gold first… and don't try and carry too much at a time its heavy."

Suddenly, they heard a gun being cocked. The men turned and saw who they thought was their ally holding them at gun point with all their weapons at his side. "Hey… what are you doin'?"

Then… before there eyes… the man had transformed back into Copy-Cat, who had been deceiving them all along. "Stay where you are, Earthmen." The Psyconian Prince sneered at them. "The greed that has brought you here shall cost you dearly…"

He pulled on an emergency switch, and huge metal bars closed in on the safe locking the three men inside. "I have alerted the authorities… they are on their way. You three men are doomed."

The men pounded on the bars angrily. "Let us out!"

"Ya' can't leave us here!"

Copy-Cat had already left just as the police came by.

…

Two more men were on the roof of a tall building, and were holding a young child in their hand. They had kidnapped the kid in hopes of gaining a ransom from the parents, but since they called the police instead, their only choice was to kill the brat.

"Happy landing's kid…" the men laughed as they three the screaming child over the ledge.

However, help had arrived just in time, as Terra flew in on a floating rock and saved the child. "Easy kid… you're going to be okay."

While she returned the child to the worried parents, the two men on the roof tried to break for it, when suddenly a huge green pterodactyl whooshed down from the skies, and grabbed the men in its talons.

After brining the two men to the authorities down below, the pterodactyl, changed back into Beast-Boy and stood alongside his wife, Terra. "Dude… you two have had one case of fowl play." He joked.

Terra laughed, "You still got it going…"

…

Finally…

Two men driving a tank were heading straight for the town ready to blow it to smithereens, when suddenly Raven popped out from under a manhole. "Go ahead… make my day." she said while narrowing her eyes._ "Azarath… Metrione… ZINTHOS!"_

Her powers bent the big gun on the tank, and then flipped the tank completely over so it couldn't move, and the two men were trapped inside.

…

When the Titans had met back up, they were pleased to report that all the criminals were rounded up… well almost all of them. Slade was the only one to have escaped. "We'll get him next time!" he said, "As long as the Teen Titans are around… crime will never get away ever."

Starfire's eyes were beaming with hearts for her dear husband. She loved it so much the way he always kept up his determination.

With their mission complete, they all decided to head back to the tower.

As they walked Beast-Boy felt so incredibly happy to have such friends and Terra as his wife at last… and after all the horrid things that had happened to him in his past life.

All the hardships he had been through that cost him his family and foster family, mutating his skin, and worse hardships after that. Even nearly losing Terra several times over… but all that was in the past now…_. _

_**Author's notes:**_

_**For those of who don't what I mean by Beast-Boy's magic voice… remember that this is a chain fic.**_

_**But more will be explained as we progress.**_


	2. We want you

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I made the up the song down there…**_

**CHAPTER TWO**

Over flying the Italian Valencia, a mapping jet was trying to locate the new town that had just formed, but something strange was there. No buildings. No people… not even a single vehicle.

Just trees, trees, and more trees that stretched on for miles, and miles… The pilots radioed in to report that "There's nothing but five-hundred square miles of jungle below us."

The boys back at control were shocked. _"According to our estimates, you should be seeing the Italian town that formed with its population of its first thousand."_

The pilots reported that there was nothing of the kind, almost as if the jungle had swallowed the whole town, its population, buildings and everything. Suddenly, something went wrong… the plane had gone out of control.

The wind gauges read that the air outside was warming up, and getting very stiff; too stiff for flight control to maintain function. In almost no time, the jet was lost. What a disaster it was… it almost appeared as if the jungle itself had pulled the jet in and swallowed it.

Elsewhere there were more strange happenings in the process…

Many different stores and factories were being robbed and looted of special tools. The kind used in air-conditioning, and weapon building.

Also… many soviet bases had been broken into, and the thieves, whoever they were had been trying to rob the bases of their missiles, and other equipment. The authorities had done all that they could, but not all missions were successful in thwarting the break-ins.

Even a few good men were brought to their doom.

Finally, a top-secret organization decided to take action into this, and recruited one of their agents to investigate the causes of these crime waves, as well as the mysterious jungle growth that was reported in Italy.

However… this agent also had a life outside of his spy career, and he would need some of help to solve this mystery. He immediately began researching records all over the world, and even those who gifted with high intelligence, as well as swift thinking and outstanding bravery.

After all… you can't just walk up to someone and send them off on a life-threatening mission. Finally… he found two of the best he could ever find. "Get the aircraft ready…" he said, "I'm off to _Jump-City."_

_**Meanwhile**__**…**_

It had been a full week since the big criminal round up, and things were once again quiet in the city. The Titans were all in the lounge, napping.

_Even super-heroes deserved a little rest here and there._

Cyborg lay asleep with his head on the table. Robin was slapping on the loveseat with Starfire resting with her head in her husband's lap. Terra was stretched out on the long sofa, snoring… and a cute little green puppy was sleeping soundly on her chest. Raven was sitting up right, but her head was drooped down, and an open book lay in her lap, and Copy-Cat lay curled up next to the chair where his lady-friend sat, and he even winced his bare feet a little.

Yes, all the Titans were sleeping peacefully, until suddenly, a loud noise awoke them. The sound of something rumbling from up in the sky, and making the tower quiver a little.

"Yo' five more minutes…" Cyborg groaned.

Starfire and Robin awoke, and yawned, "What is…. happening?" Starfrie asked.

Everyone awoke from their slumber, and then headed out to the roof to see what was going on. It was a private air-jet landing on the towers hanger-mark. "Nice… it just had to wake us up." Raven said all grumpy.

As soon as the jet's engines ceased, a ramp was lowered and out came a tall, skinny man. He was all dressed up like he was some sort of spy-man. Blue suit, dark shades… just about everything you'd expect.

"Teen Titans I presume…?" he asked.

Robin stepped forward, "Yes… who are you?"

The man reached into his jacket, and pulled out a card, "My name is Band… _Jim Band."_ He sounded so suave and debonair, that the girls were starting to take his charm hard…. much to the boy's jealousy.

"Can we help you with anything?" Robin asked.

Jim asked that everyone meet within the tower, and he promised he was not an enemy agent come to spy on them.

Inside, Jim explained that he was the superintendent of one of the most incredible, most exquisite colleges in the world. _"The Sea View Academy"_

Beast-Boy and Terra shot up all excited by those words _"SEA-VIEW ACADEMY!"_ they both said at the same time.

"Please, I wish to know what it is, this sea-view." Starfire asked.

"Dude… it's only like the single, most awesome college in the history of the planet!" Beast Boy said. Terra nodded, "It's a college that lives up to its name…"

They explained how when they both were at Murakami-High, _during the Time both Terra and Beast Boy lost their memories,_ they both read about it…

It was a college-building actually built under water, somewhere in the south-pacific. The building was said to be inside a huge high-pressured dome that gave a clear a beautiful view of the ocean around you, and it still had all the natural refinements a college had.

Sadly, during the time at Murakami, as much as they wanted to go, there was no way either of them could make the money to apply. Even Beast-Boy… as Garfield Logan with his IQ couldn't apply.

Besides… after they had gotten back their memories, and started a relationship. They figured they'd rather stay with the Titans.

"But… what does all this have to do with us?" Raven asked.

That's when Jim looked around to make sure they weren't being bugged. "I'm also an agent for W.S.S… the _World Security Services…_ and I'd like to show you all something."

He pulled out a tape from his jacket, and showed them all the case that his organization was concentrating on. Mysterious Jungle Growth appearing where it shouldn't be… and crime-waves occurring all over.

"I've been asked to find out the source of this jungle growth, and these crime-waves, but as I also must superintend the school, I cannot do this by myself." Jim said, then he glanced over and Beast-Boy and Terra. "That's where you two come in."

"Yo'… them?" asked Cyborg.

Jim nodded, and told everyone that he had been search for the right people outside of his organization to help him in this mission. This would help to deceive the enemy by using people not from the organization…

He scanned Terra and Beast-Boy's old records from Murakami, and he had never seen anything like it. Garfield Logan… boy genius, and student of the century; Never had gone to school in his life, and yet he graduated High-School in less than a year.

Yes… they also discovered about him being the Manimal. A superhero with the abilities of animals, and all the gadgets to provide more power…

Terra was also very good as well. The second-greatest student at Murakami and her powers to move earth and rocks…

Beast-Boy stepped back a little. "Whoa… wait a minute…" he said, "You're not thinking what I think you're thinking are you."

Copy-Cat used his Psychic-Foresight to read Jim's mind, "Yes… he is. You want Beast-Boy and Terra to work as spies, do you not?"

Even Robin thought that was just sick.

Jim nodded, "Yes… and before you said anything else… let me said this." he paused, "It's not obligatory, and you're free to refuse, but kindly keep in mind… you two are perfect to help us out, and realize what could happen if you don't do this."

The Titans tried to suggest that they all go and try to fix these problems, but Jim talked them out of it. "Whoever, or whatever it is behind this jungle growth, and crime waves… they spare no one… a full band of heroes together might only anger them further and they'd take their vengeance on the rest of the world."

The Titans knew he was right there. So it was all up to Beast-Boy and Terra… "Again… remember you have all rights to refuse, but we need your help."

…

Everyone gave the couple some time alone to think about it. Beast-Boy and Terra were outside near the water. Beast-Boy had a real upset look on his face, and Terra could tell what was bothering him.

"We'd be going back to school again… and at least we could look out for each other." she said, but her husband shook his head. "I know all that… but it's just that… all the memories it'll bring back." he told her.

School, or anything related to the subject took Beast-Boy and Terra back to the time when Terra tried to push him away, _"Things Change, Beast-Boy… the Girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

Beast-Boy shook his head in deep despair, he remembered how all that ended him up nearly losing everything all over again…

…

"_Come with me…"_

"_No… you go. You're the Teen Titan, that's who you are. It's not me…"_

_ "I'm not a hero… I'm not out to save the word. I'm just a girl with geometry test next period and I haven't studied."_

"_But… Terra…!"_

Beast Boy then remembered the events from when he went to Murakami and he and Terra promised no more changes, and now they had been married for a year.

Now… he was being called to arms again… and he knew what to do.

Smiling at each other, they shared a soft kiss, and then it was back to Jim. "We'll do it."

Jim smiled "Thank you both."

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Man I hate THINGS CHANGE so much!… I wish it was undone.**_

_**That's why I'm telling everyone this…**_

_**Join Project SAVE TEEN TITANS, the more members we have, the more successful we may be. Send me a personal message, or a signed review stating it.**_


	3. Preping for College

**CHAPTER THREE**

Beast-Boy and Terra couldn't go off with Jim yet, as a few things had to be taken care of first, and all through that week those things were being dealt with.

Beast-Boy and Terra would actually be going to college, posing as student when they would really be secretly working on the source of the jungle growth, and the crime-waves.

One of the first and foremost things Beast-Boy had to do was call up his old friend, Dr. Nobel Von-Richter… the man who saved his life from his illness as a boy, and the owner of the _BIGRAT_, which could change Beast-Boy's green mutant body into a regular body.

Raven had earlier pointed out, "Uh… just one problem. You're both going to college… but you're green, you have fangs, you have pointy-ears, and you can barely even spell school…"

She did have a point. Beast-Boy had never before been to school, and he wasn't really very bright, but that's where it was decided. "I'm not going… but _Garfield Logan_ is."

He was referring to the fact that how the machine had not only changed his body, but it also gave him his magic singing-voice, and increased his IQ by 170, which made him the boy genius and top ranked at school.

It also overloaded and caused him to have amnesia like Terra, but that was only because the machine hadn't been properly tested, and the Titans fiddled with the controls trying to get the machine to stop earlier.

This time… things were going to be different. The machine was upgraded, and Beast-Boy was guaranteed not to lose his memories this time.

All the Titans were gathered at Von-Richter's lab, and when the old scientist was told of the mission he was more than willing to let his little Garfield use the machine.

Beast-Boy was stripped of his Doom-Patrol outfit, except for his boxers, then he sat in the chair and wired himself in. "Ready over here…!" he called.

"All right…" Von Richter said over at the controls "Stand back everyvon… let's make magic!" and he flipped the switch.

_**(Joe 90 theme)**_

The chair lifted into the cage-sphere. The opening sealed, and the cage began spinning rapidly. As the music continued on, the machine began to suck Beast-Boy's green DNA from his body and replace it the human DNA he had lost.

That's when his body began o change shape. His skin became flesh-colored. His ears were rounded. His fangs disappeared as his teeth were evened out, and his hair changed from green to dark brown.

Copy-Cat was amazed the most. "Never before have I seen such a swell work of… _the Earth word is_… Genius." he said. He remember Beast-Boy mentioning about the machine when he told him his story a year ago, but the this was the first time actually saw it in operation.

The music was finished, and the Machine grinded to a halt. Von-Richter fiddled with the controls and released Beast-Boy, now fully changed, down from up high. "Ahh… zee transformation vas a complete success."

Everyone moved down to the chair to help Beast-Boy out, but they all kept in mind he was to be called Garfield now, and also Von Richter wanted to test his IQ to see if he had regained the smarts he had once lost.

"Garfield, are you feeling alright my boy?" he asked.

Garfield shook his head vigorously to wake up. "Oh… yeah…. I think so."

"Good… now zen… I vant for you to calculate a zimple formula for Me." replied Von-Richter. He told the other Titans that this was actually a complicated formula that only genius like himself could answer.

If Garfield could answer it correctly, it would be proven that his high IQ was not only returned, but possibly higher than ever. "Now zen Garfield… Vhat is zee square-route to zee power of 29 of zee trigonometric amplitude of 87… divided by zee quantitative hydraxis of 956 to zee power of 77?"

All the other Titans seemed boggled by a question that big. "Yo'… I think I just blew my brain-springs." cried Cyborg.

Terra wiped her brow. "Whew… they never taught us that kind of math at Murakami." she said.

Robin shook his head to snap to himself. "That's a huge formula." He said, "Beast… uh… Garfield… can you figure the answer."

Garfield nodded, "Yes… the answer is _45,969."_

Von-Richter agreed that he was correct, and the tests were successful. Unlike before, now Garfield's IQ was determined to be closer to two-hundred exactly.

"Yo'… 200, that's just insane." cried Cyborg, "But still pretty awesome."

Garfield smiled and rubbed the back of his head nervously. "Uh… Dude… if you don't mind… can I have some clothes now."

The Titans sighed, at least with his memories fully intact; he still had bits of Beast-Boy in him, but at least everything was going great so far.

…

As the week progressed, there was still a lot to do before Beast-Boy and Terra could leave for college. Filling out the forms and applications…. Taking the college entry exams… Choosing their courses, and even getting their new uniforms.

Beast-Boy even had to take something very special with him, and quickly modify it. That thing was his old superhero costume, _The Manimal._

A white and black suit with a full biker's helmet that had bull-horns attached on the head, and a long black and red cape. He designed it back when he was at Murakami and it helped him become a new hero. "Never thought I'd need this again." he said.

Von-Richter helped him re-model the suit in any way that he could. "You know my boy… I really envy you, and your vife." he said, "Not many students I ever 'ad zee privilege to know 'ave ever been called to aid humanity zee vay you to 'ave."

_**(Music cue)**_

Von-Richter helped Garfield and Terra right up until the big day arrived.

_**(Von-Richter)**__** (In normal words)**_

_Today's the day  
In only a matter of moments  
You'll both be on your way  
What lurks around the corner  
Not a soul can say  
But I can guess  
More or less  
Hidden dangers  
Great duress  
Ah, the moments of glory  
Is close at hand  
It's gonna be grand_

_-Adventure is a wonderful thing  
Pack only the essential  
I'll tell you what to bring  
Your strength  
Your nerve  
Your hearts  
Your wits  
And for injury from attacks  
First aid kits_

_Adventure is a hoot and a half  
You'll face unearthly dangers  
And look at them and laugh  
The claws  
The teeth  
The chase  
The thrill  
You'll never want to come home  
Maybe you never will_

_That's the beauty of adventure  
It's strictly sink or float  
It runs you 'til you're ragged  
Then it grabs you by the throat  
You struggle to survive it  
Though the chances are remote  
Ho, ho, lucky you  
Wish I was going too  
Adventure is a wonderful thing_

…

Finally… the big day arrived.

Garfield and Terra would be heading off with Jim to attend Sea-View academy. They all shared their goodbye's and best wishes from the Titans. Terra even got another bruise from one of Starfire's hugs.

Von-Richter gave Garfield and Terra the best wishes of all.

…

_Garfield, you  
And Terra too…  
Off you go  
Marching high and low  
We your friends  
Will wait for the end  
Right here  
Take a look  
You path is perfectly clear  
With your excellent sense of direction  
You've nothing to fear  
Through the quicksand  
Tempting fate  
And fighting spasms  
Dodging avalanching boulders  
Remember, the entire fate of the world  
May Rest completely on your shoulders_

_It's up to you two_

_That's the beauty of adventure  
The trembling and the dread  
Oh I can't think of another thing  
I'd rather do instead  
I really could join, but  
No, no, you go ahead…_

…

Garfield and Terra, hand in hand, were escorted to the roof and waved goodbye to their friends as they boarded Jim's jet and took off into the air.

…

_Ho, ho, lucky you  
Tally ho, and toodle ooh  
Ready now, noble chin  
Chest out, tummy in  
Make a fracas, have a fling  
Drop a postcard, give a ring  
Get the lead out, time to swing  
Whoop dee doo, and badda bing  
Adventure, is a wonderful thing_

…

Everyone kept waving goodbye to the jet, and Von-Richter called out in his normal voice and accent. "I salute you both… and in case you should never return… I salute you twice!"

The jet finally zoomed out of sight marking the beginning of a new adventure.


	4. Welcome to SeaView

**CHAPTER FOUR**

By late afternoon, Terra and Garfield were changed into their new school uniforms. They resembled their old uniforms from Murakami, except Garfield's pants, and Terra's skirt were a light shade of tan. Garfield also wore a grey blazer Jacket, and Terra wore a grey blazer vest.

"You look cool in that get up." Terra said.

Her husband smiled, "You have a point. The perfection you expose in that fancy alignment of cotton, and polyester nylon transcends to the exhilaration of the feeling."

Even Jim raised his eyebrows to that statement, "Uh… in old fashioned English please…" he asked.

Garfield smiled, "I like the way she looks too."

"Ooh…?" Terra turned away and blushed.

Still, they had to try not to get as romantic as each other. Earlier, Jim had told them it would be best to keep their marriage a secret. If their enemies came onto them, their marriage would imply weaknesses…

And Garfield would do anything for Terra.

So, their best thing to do was just let it go that they were _Step-Siblings._ It was the best thing they could deal with for the moment.

_Terra wedding ring was left back at home in the tower._

…

After flying a while over the Pacific Ocean, Jim's jet, _being a spy-vehicle after all,_ was able to submerge under the water like a submarine.

What an amazing sight it was. Fish, coral, plants, and loads of water as far as the eye could see. Terra had never been on any under-water missions since rejoining with the Titans "I've never seen anything like this before." Terra said. "It's so beautiful…"

Garfield knew how she felt when she saw it. He sure had seen a lot in all the times he ever changed into a fish. "Still… I guess I can't do that now." he said, "At least I can still swim like a fish."

It was true… the sweet deal about Von-Richter's machine was that it never quite sucked all the animal DNA out of his body, and that was left him different animal abilities. He could run really fast, swim with such grace, jump incredible heights, and even use mighty strength.

Quite a rare gift for a young-man to have…

After a while, they were reaching their destination. "Well you-two… what do you think?" Jim asked. Garfield and Terra moved to the front of the plane where Jim was, and there it was…

Sea-View Academy!

It was just as beautiful as it was said to be. The building was concealed in a large dome, with campus grounds all around it on the inside. There were even submarine docking-bays for those who had to leave…

"Someone pinch me…" Terra said, "I've got to be dreaming."

Garfield shook his head, "This isn't a dream… this is… _the place."_

The sub docked by a special boarding tube. Jim and his passengers exited and made their way to the dome. Not a lot of students were outdoors as they had arrived just in the middle of a class period…

"Whoa…" Terra said, "What a view…?" All ways you looked, you could see through the dome at the ocean all around, and the sun shining through the water made it look like it was gleaming.

Even Garfield was amazed, still, "There'll be time for a tour later…" Jim said, "Right now we should really try and find the _Keelers'."_

He explained that Mr. Keeler and his wife had been running the academy for more than twenty years. Very strict with rules they were, but also very friendly people.

As the progressed through the huge building, Terra and Garfield noticed, "Boy… the temperature's a little hi." Terra said while fanning her shirt collar. Jim told them that the air conditioning had been acting up lately, "When I get a hold of that Keeler… I'll…"

Before he could finish speaking, all three of them heard a loud scream echoing through the corridor. "What was that?" Terra asked.

Luckily, Garfield had sonar senses he could use to detect the angles of sounds, _like a bat, or a dolphin._ Another scream was heard, "It's coming form down there…" Garfield said as he dashed off leading the others with him.

The scream came from one of the girls' dorm rooms where a young lady with long black hair was lying in bed. "Are you all right…?" Jim asked. "What's the problem…?"

The girl groggily opened her eyes, and her first words were. "I was having a nightmare…"

Garfield got a good look at the girl, "Gee… you don't look to well. Is everything okay?"

The girl looked up into his, and gasped slightly. "Who… who are you?" she asked, blushing slightly.

"We're new students here." Terra said.

Just then, two people entered the room, one man and one woman, "Kiki…?" the woman said with concern, "Oh, I just knew we shouldn't have left you in here alone." She walked over to the bed to help the girl, "Hello superintendent Band."

"Would you mind explaining this to me, Keeler?" Jim said over to the man. "She was having a nightmare… in the daytime!"

The man at the door walked in until he stopped by the bed, "Our apologies sir. Kiki's been running a bit of a fever. Poor dear really should be in the infirmary."

Garfield knew something was wrong with the girl. "Deflationary dreams are often caused by elevated temperatures in the human body." he said aloud.

That's when Mr. Keeler stepped up and shook Garfield's hand, and Terra's, "You must be Garfield Logan… and your step sister, Terra." he said warmly, "Welcome to Sea-View."

The two smiled at the kind man.

Mrs. Keeler helped Kiki out of bed, "Come along dear… we're taking no more chances." she said. "Off to the infirmary you go."

Kiki agreed, but still her eyes never left sight of the young man. _"Wow… that guy actually cared about me being sick."_ She thought to herself, _"And he's cute too."_

As soon as they were gone, Mr. Keeler suggested they meet in his office. Terra told him how she was feeling pretty hot. "Our apologies…" Mr. Keeler said, "The Air support system has been acting-up lately."

Terra suddenly felt nervous. "Air… support. You mean like… Oxygen supply?"

"Yes of course…" replied Mr. Keeler, "After all we are a mile under the ocean, but you need have no fear. Our technicians work round the clock to make certain that it never gives out. There's always plenty of air for everyone."

That was relief for Terra, and Mr. Keeler reported that they were repairing the faults as they spoke. "The temperature should drop soon."

…

A while later… Garfield and Terra were shown to their private dorm room. It was Jim's suit for whenever he had to stay at the school for long periods. It was easily the most expensive dorm in the whole school.

It had one huge King-sized bed, big enough for the two of them to share, and all the basic equipments for the college kid, including a Laboratory for heavier methods of study "This will be your place to stay for the remainder of the term."

Garfield and Terra began to feel they were going to like it at Sea-View… it was already nice enough for them to be accepted in the middle of a semester.

However… they both kept strictly in mind that they were there on a secret mission, and they would have to be extremely careful. Jim even showed them one last thing he had installed in his room…

A special ejection-tube which lead back to the surface… "If there should come a time when you two must explore and investigate, you'll need to return to the mainland fast." he said, "But you must tell no one of this… as well as not let it slip out why you both are really here."

Garfield and Terra promised, and with that, Jim left them to unpack, and wait for their tour guide to arrive, which wasn't too long as it was soon time for dinner, and that's when the guide came.

He was a third-year college man, with brown spiky hair. "My name's Jarred…" he said, "You must be Garfield and Terra."

The two nodded in agreement, and shook his hand one by one. "Come with me…" Jarred said, "Dinner's served, then I'll give you the grand-tour."

As Jim saw Garfield and Terra go off with Jarred, he warned the Keeler's one more time. "I want those two to be treated with the deepest of respect… or else."

Mr. Keeler nodded, "Yes sir… we'll do our best to make them feel welcomed."

With that, Jim took this leave and headed back towards the sub-port.

No sooner had he gone out of sight, did the Keeler's go back into their office. "Hmm, mm, mm… that simple fool." Mrs. Keeler sniggered. "He has no idea what sort of trouble is going to happen."

Her husband nodded, "Indeed he doesn't my lovely." he said deeply as he pulled out a small box from his desk-drawer. "Nobody does…"

He opened the box to reveal three little jungle-fighter figurines all resting on a soft lining of plants. One by one, he tapped each of their heads… and then POOF… the figurines vanished, and seconds later, they repapered as real-love creatures by the Keeler's.

Obviously… they were up to something big.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I just based Jarred and Kiki upon two students from Murakami in THINGS CHANGE.**_

_**Jarred: A tall cool guy with brown spiky hair.**_

_**Kiki: A girl with black hair that drapes past her shoulders.**_


	5. First Day

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The next day, Terra and Garfield began to attend their classes. Both of them had the same classes as was arranged. Luckily at Sea-View, only one or two classes were held each day; one in the morning and one in the afternoon.

Terra was having a little bit of trouble getting her brain in gear as it had been awhile since she ever had schoolwork. Garfield however, with his high IQ was already caught up with the rest of the class, and he was still going… he promised to help his step-sister later that day.

Still… a lot of the other students couldn't believe Garfield. Not even Jarred, whom he had begun to build what seemed to be a friendship with them… and Kiki, whom had recovered from her illness and resumed class.

She never knew another guy like Garfield, one who buried himself in his work, and pushed himself beyond the limits of others. _"Oh no…"_ she thought to herself all dreamy, _"I think I'm getting a crush."_

By the end of the morning physics class, he was in his dorm room still working. He was preparing so figures the teachers had asked for.

Even when a couple of students called him on his dorm-room phone, he answered gruffly, "Mmm… I specifically requested that I was not to be disturbed. These figures must be finished."

The phone just kept right on ringing every time he hung up. Finally, he pulled the plug and stashed the phone away in his desk-drawer. "Ah! Perhaps we'll get some peace and quiet now!"

"And finally… I can't concentrate." Terra said. She was lying on the bed with her text-books trying to brush up on the courses she was taking. "Oh, why did I ever sign up for math…? I barely passed geometry."

Garfield chuckled softly, but then he carried on with his work. Still… when they found the time… they also began their investigations about the strange jungle growth on the Italian Valencia.

They weren't sure… but judging from satellite images they had viewed on the computer. It almost looked as if the jungle had actually increased in it's width across the land. "Maybe the satellite's malfunctioning?" Terra suggested.

"It could be…" Garfield said, "In the mean time I think that it's too early to make any assumptions. We'll have to continue to monitor, and perhaps even do some calculations on its fielding and surrounding areas."

Terra agreed…

…

When it came time for lunch, they found Jarred sitting at a table all by himself, and he seemed to be gazing a few tables over, when he was snapped out of his trance by Garfield and Terra asking to sit with him.

Jarred noticed that Garfield hadn't taken any of the meat items from the food-bins. "Sorry dude… vegetarian." he said, "I owe those animals a lot."

"I hear you there…" Jarred said, "Still… I find it okay to eat meet, after all it is good for you."

As the three new friends ate their lunches, Jarred starting to gaze over the tables again… Terra noticed he was starring at Kiki who was sitting with her friends a few tables over. "Jarred…?" she asked. "Are you alright…?"

Jarred didn't even move, and kept on gazing at Kiki. Until she and her friends got up and began to walk in the direction of his table. That's when he quickly began to act casual and ate his food as if he didn't notice her at all.

Garfield and Terra took in all the noticeable signs. "Jarred… do you like have a… thing for Kiki?" Garfield asked.

Jarred decided he had to tell someone, "Yeah… I… I guess I do."

He began to tell them about the first day Kiki came to Sea-view. She was judged before understood, and girls found her to be increasingly unpopular because Kiki was shy about coming to a new school.

But it was at lunchtime when they first met, a lot of people had already cleared out of the room. Only Jarred on one side and Kiki on the other were left. That's when he first saw her…

She was very beautiful, and he was told of how shy she was. That's when she looked up and their eyes met… she felt all shy again, but Jarred, well… "Would you mind if I sit here…?"

"Uh… sure… I guess."

From that moment on, Jarred was always there for Kiki. Helping her study… help her make new friends, and to help her not to be as shy of things. Kiki looked up to Jarred almost like a brother.

That's when Jarred began to develop his feelings for her, but sadly he was suffering from Social Phobia; a fear of being emotionally hurt. "I really like her, but… sometimes I feel that… what would a girl like Kiki want with a simple guy like me?"

"I'm just here to get my college degrees and become a lawyer, but… I don't know anything about fancy cars, restaurants, expensive gifts, and things like that."

Terra and Garfield felt really sorry for Jarred, but they didn't know what to do for him. All Jarred asked for at the moment was for them not to tell Kiki, "She doesn't know about this… and I don't want it to start messing with her head." then he got up and left.

Terra gazed over at Garfield, who was shaking his head, meaning there wasn't much they could do. "Jarred just has to find his own courage."

_**Meanwhile**_…

In Keeler's office, the Mr. and Mrs. Were talking over plans that they had of another soviet base that had the equipment they desired. "Security and alert systems have already been tended too… our spies know when it will be time to make their move."

One of the live jungle-fighters nodded, "A most interesting plan, Master." he said, "But what if the authorities should interfere again?"

Mrs. Keeler snickered softly, "They won't dare… not after the other arrangements that have been made."

Her husband smiled, "Once we have the equipment, we'll be once step closer to can moving on to the next phase in _our mission._"

…

Far away on the mainland, An elementary school-class was being given a grand–tour of the military-base for a field trip, and they were learning everything about how the defense-core for their hometown worked.

What the kids found most amazing were the missiles that were just being completed within the base and would be used to fight off against enemy attackers.

Suddenly, the walls in the factory exploded, and in rushed a whole hoard of enemy-goons all dressed in dark clothing. "All right… nobody move!" the leader shouted as his men began coking their guns.

The security guards were about to sound the alarm and begin to rich the intruders, but a few more men had the kids and their teacher held at gunpoint. "Make one move and they die!"

The kids were all scared out of their heads; some of them began bawling and calling for their mommies. "SHUT UP…!" Snapped a man, "Kids… their so loud!"

…

Back at Campus, Garfield and Terra had finished heir second class that day, when they had just returned to their dorm-room and there was an incoming message form Jim Band.

Garfield opened the message, and there Jim appeared on the computer screen, "What's up Jim?"

"_Agents… this is a code red emergency."_ Jim said, _"There's a military defense-base in California being robbed by strange men. What's worse is their holding a class of children who on a field trip there as hostages."_

"And you want us to head there, and try to save the day." Terra said, "Is that it…?"

Jim nodded, _"I know this is your first emergency call since you got here, but I have complete faith. If you can successfully manage to round up these men, and save the children, my team and I will do the rest."_

"_Good luck agents."_

Terra and Garfield nodded, and then... they began to change their clothes. Garfield had donned his Maninal uniform, and Terra… well… it was decided that she too needed some sort of disguise so no one could identify her if they were caught on the news.

Terra wore her usual Teen-Titans outfit… only time; she wore a black skirt instead of yellow pants. Her hair was done up in a ponytail, and the best part was… Robin let her borrow one of his masks, and capes. "Well… how do I look?" she asked her partner.

Garfield nodded; he spoke with his monotone voice, created by his helmet blocking his face. _"You're going to fool everyone Terra… or should I say…_ Geo-Girl…"

The two of them then headed opened the walls revealing the ejector-tubes. The programmed the coordinates, and… they were off!


	6. Team Nature

**CHAPTER SIX**

The ejection tubes in the dorm room were connected to a series of super secret spy tube-lines that were connected to secret exits all over the world. Terra and Garfield would be able to get to any possible destination without being seen, and very swiftly too.

…

At the defense-base, the school children were still being held as hostages allowing the dark men to begin hijacking the equipment they required, the missiles especially. "Move it you blokes… keep it moving!" growled the leader, "Easy there now… we haven't got all day!"

The kids in the class were so frightened that they could barley move, and when one of them did move just to scratch an itch. "Hey… watch it there!" growled a guard, "Don't make me hurt you."

A while later, all that was needed to be loaded no was the missiles, and the men's pick up choppers had arrived to help them; little did the dark men realize that trouble was just around the corner…

Geo-Girl and Manimal had already arrived at the danger-zone and were now peeking from around a corner. They nodded at each other read to make their sneaky moves. _"We've got to get those kids to safety first…"_ Manimal whispered, _"Be very careful."_

They quietly moved in closer, staying hidden in the shadows so as not to be seen. Geo-Girl quietly used her powers to lift up a few pebbles, and stuff them into all the men's guns while they weren't looking. "Okay… you're turn." She said.

Manimal nodded, and then he raised his right arm, and aimed the sprayer under his glove carefully. _"Okay get ready…!"_ he motioned at his partner. They both waited until the men were looking in their direction… _"NOW…!" _he shouted as he fired black ink from his sprayer; _like an octopus._

The men by the kids all looked up just in time to catch the goop splattering in their eyes. The men yelped and cried in pain trying to rub the ink from their eyes.

All the other men turned, "Here now…What's going on back there?"

That's when the two heroes leapt out from the shadow, and stood on the high ledges with their capes waving in the breeze. "Just who do you think you two are…?"

The two heroes gazed at each other. _"Who are we…?"_ one of them asked. "That's easy…" said the others. That's when they did simple dance-formations like a when heroes introduced themselves…

_**(Music cue)**_

…

At that, they leapt down from the ledges, and dashed into battle.

The dark men had hand enough of this, and the leader ordered his men to "Fill them up with lead!" The men cocked all their guns, but when they tried to fire them, their guns had all exploded right in their faces… due to the pebbles lodged in their pipes.

This gave Manimal a great chance to jump in and engage those crooks in combat. "Get him!" growled the leader, and all his men began to charge.

They aimed powerful kicks and punches, but Manimal using his leopard-speed, and high-jumps, was able to dodge them without much effort, and then he returned the attacks with his own moves.

ZAP!

POW!

…

…

The men who were sprayed finally rubbed the ink from their faces, and even though their guns were useless, they planned to hurt the kids anyway, but to their surprised; Geo-Girl had already saved the kids, and told them to call the authorities while she and Manimal dealt with the goons.

"Get that girl…!" the men growled as they began to rush straight towards her. "Oh, no you don't!" growled Geo-Girl, "Take this…!"

Using her powers she tore up the grounds where the men stood on, and hurled them all into the air on floating rocks. "Care to go for a little spin…?" she mocked, as she began to whirled the rocks round, and around in circles.

"Hey… somebody stop this thing!"

Three more men, who Geo-Girl didn't see were hiding in secret ready to rush her, but s they filed out._ "Let's here the element of surprise…!"_ Manimal said as he charged while aiming the horns on his helmet, crashing right into the three men and knocking them all down.

Geo-Girl saw the commotion, and winked at her partner. Then they both carried on with the fight.

All the men had had it! They were all lying around on the ground badly bruised and beaten. Geo-Girl even crashed the choppers that the men tried to steal the missiles with. All in all… everything was okay. Nothing was stolen, and nobody innocent was hurt.

The Authorities had arrived to take the men into jail, but the duo that saved the base had already fled the scene. Geo-Girl on a floating rock… and Manimal swinging underneath with his grappling-lines…

The news reporters who were also with the authorities were bustling with stories. "Who are these mysterious avengers of justice…? Nobody knows. Will they ever show themselves again? Only time will tell."

The heroes had reached their destination; far from the city, or any signs of people. They also found Jim band waiting for them to congratulate them for a job well done. "Good work agents…" he said, "But be warned… this is far from over."

The two heroes agreed that whoever was behind all this would strike again. Garfield took his helmet, and Terra removed her mask, and the ribbon for her hair. "I think for now we better head back to campus." Garfield suggested, "People might begin to wonder where we are soon."

Terra nodded, "Besides… we still have to get back to work on that jungle growth problem."

…

Back at Sea-View, one of the jungle-fighters had reported to the Keelers, "It seems that our spies have failed." he said. "Two masked strangers showed up and ruined everything."

The Keelers knew there would be something like this happening, "A mere minor setback…" Mr. Keeler said. "There's always next time."

His wife agreed, "In the mean time… there's still more things to deal with." She said referring to the mysterious plants in the little box.


	7. Miserable Memories

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

About a week had past since Beast-Boy and Terra left… and things had been pretty quiet around the tower. No villains to round up, not much excitement. At least they knew that both Beast-Boy and Terra weren't away with fried memories again.

Cyborg was reading the paper, "Yo' y'all look here." He said as he showed them the front page. It was the headline about Manimal and Geo-Girl foiling thieves at a defense-base, and rescuing a class of kids being held hostage.

"Team Nature…?" Raven said, "I wonder whose crazy idea that was." She and Copy-Cat shared a small snicker.

Robin took the paper to examine it more closely. He actually though Terra looked great with his mask and cape on, and even her new name, Geo-Girl was amazing. "It looks like they really have something going." he said.

Starfire was grateful for her friends, "Still… I am in deep hope that the world will not favor our friends' new team more than our own." she said.

"Calm yourself Starfire…" Copy-Cat said, "While it is true that Beast-Boy and Terra have a swell reputation, they cannot go everyplace now."

Robin agreed, "We're still the super-heroes in this town… and we'll still get our fair share of missions."

"Yo'… right on." added Cyborg, "When trouble starts a-rockin'… the Teen Titans will come a-knockin'."

Just then… the alarm sounded. "There's trouble in the city." Robin said, "TITAN'S MOVE…!" and with that, all the Titans headed off.

…

Back at Campus…

It was midday, and the students were all enjoying their breaks before the next class. Terra, whom had now befriended Kiki, was helping her study for a calculus exam out in the campus grounds. She also noticed why Kiki was having so much trouble she wasn't quite acting like herself.

She had that comical look in her eyes, she would stare into space, and sigh heavenly. "Is everything okay Kiki?" Terra asked.

Kiki was looking at the ground nervously, and twiddling her fingers. "Terra… how can you get a boy to notice you?"

Terra' eyes widened, "Kiki… you have a crush?" she asked. Kiki nodded with a kitty-cat expression on her face. "Ooh… so who's the lucky guy?"

Kiki wasn't willing to tell her that yet, "I'm just not sure he's noticed me. I don't even know how to charm a guy. I haven't really had much luck in boyfriends… in fact… I've never even had a boyfriend."

Terra felt sorry for Kiki… she knew what the feeling was like.

"What about you…?" Kiki asked, "Have you ever had a crush on someone."

Terra blushed in shock, "Oh… me…Well… uh…?" she couldn't tell her about her and Garfield that would blow their spy-covers. "Well… I did once… there was one guy… but I… had to let him go."

She was piecing together bits and things from the time she was a plain student at Murakami, and Beast-Boy was there trying to get her to remember everything… she didn't tell Kiki everything… but…

"It seemed that no matter what I did… I caused him trouble. So I decided to let him go before we ever even… had a chance."

She turned away, but Kiki already saw the tears in her eyes. "Oh… I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up…"

"It's alright…" Terra said trying to hold back her sob…

She always remembered how she told Beast-Boy to go away. _"Things were never the way you remember. Just leave me alone."_ And that last time she saw him running out the doorway, with a comical look n his face because she knew what was left of his spirit had been destroyed…

No matter how many times she tried to convince herself that she and Beast-Boy were together now, it didn't stop the memories from eating away at her. Kiki could tell that Terra needed sometime to herself… so she excused herself leaving Terra to gather her thoughts.

Kiki passed by Garfield and Jarred on her way back to the girls' dorm. "Hi… Kiki…" Jarred said almost all nervous.

Kiki stopped when she saw Garfield. He cheeks were as red as a rose. "Uh… hi…" she said all nervous, but then she ran away with her face hiding behind her book. "Dude… what's up with her?" Garfield asked.

Jarred didn't know, but he was hoping that Kiki was nervously blushing for him, which would add more hope to his dream that she liked him. "Jarred… you're never going to get her if you don't actually _do something about it."_

Jarred sighed, "Nah… I just can't… I don't think I'm ready." he said, "I mean… I want to ask her… but then I always end up chickening out at the last second."

Garfield felt sorry for Jarred, and that's where Jarred asked if he ever had a girlfriend or anything like that. Garfield stuttered for a moment, being careful not to spill it all about him and Terra… "Well… there was this one girl…"

He told one time of how he met a girl just like him, who had a rough past life, many hardships, and a fear of being disliked, there was a terrible accident, and she sacrificed herself to save everyone in town…

A few years passed, and Garfield though he saw her again. She was now a high-school student at Murakami high, but… for some reason, she didn't remember him anymore.

"_Sorry, but I don't know you…"_

"_What do you want from me?"_

"_Things Change, Garfield… the girl you want me to be is just a memory."_

Jarred felt ever so hurt, and he wasn't even the one it happened to, "That's why you… don't like when things change."

Garfield nodded sadly, "Changes robbed me of everything…" he said, "My home, my parents, my foster family… and even having to live for myself struggling to survive all alone with no one to care for, but now… the only girl I ever loved was gone… and that made me want to give up on life."

Then he lied telling him a bit of a false story of how he was fortunate enough to be adopted by Terra's wonderful family, and given the one thing he had always dreamed of; A second chance that no one… not even life itself gave him.

"If it wasn't for them… I would surely have kicked the can."

Jarred was glad the story had a bit of a happy ending, "But what about your girlfriend…" he asked, "Did she ever come back."

Garfield lied by shaking his head, "No… I never saw her again, and each and every day I'm haunted by the painful memories, no matter what I do, or where I go."

"My depressing background is triggers a negative reaction to my brain-cells which results in a multitude of hurtful emotions, and leaving me in despair state of lonesome."

Jarred thought he knew what that meant, but, "Uh… could you please say that again _in English."_

"In other words…" Garfield said, "It really stinks. I can't think straight. I can't eat… I can't sleep. I can't do anything without being slown down by my inner-pain."

Jarred felt sorry for him again, "Hey… listen, I'll be here for you." he offered, "If you feel like dishing it out again, I want to help you get it off your chest."

Garfield smiled, and then he went off to his dorm for a rest before the next class.

On opposite ends of the campus grounds, Garfield and Terra sat with their thoughts racing so fast, you could barely make them out. While they were married, though no one else knew that, they still wished that what happened to them in the past didn't happen… but it did… and no matter what would come round the corner…

As the two of them walked slowly, they both felt as if they were walking down a long black tunnel as flashes of their pasts went by…

They finally met in their dorm room, both sensing that they were both feeling the same thing, and they both knew what they needed to do…

They hugged… Garfield even pecked her cheek.

They separated feeling much better, while they couldn't change their pasts, the future was still theirs, and they really felt that everything was going to be okay.

Now they had other things to worry about. Completing their next class, and working on the Jungle-growth. Their mission was still just beginning.

_**Author's notes:**_

_**I tell you, THINGS CHANGE really does haunt us BB and Terra fans everyday, and messes with our heads.**_

_**Like I said before… you want to SAVE THE TEEN TITANS, like the others that have joined us? Come along… it's really easy.**_


	8. Strange happenings

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Things began to get a little more stranger as the days turned into weeks. Garfield and Terra managed to get through their classes, but there were also times when they had been called to emergency-calls.

Not only did Team Nature thwart evil plots by their mystery enemies, they also helped those in need.

When a sky diver, blown off course, got dangled in his parachute on a huge bridge and no way to escape, Manimal came swinging in on his grappling hook-lines, and saved the young man's life.

…

When kids at a mountain ski-lift were in trouble; the lift car rails were crumpling, Geo-Girl flew in and used her powers to create a huge floating rock to rest the car on so it could be lowered safely to the ground.

…

Still, every now and then, thieves working for the secret enemy would try and rob stores, defence bases, and even attempt to hurt innocent people. It was up to Team Nature, flying into action.

Manimal with his quick speed, and high jumps…

ZAP!

POW!

Geo-Girl caused an avalanche to rain down on the men's huge tanks and machinery.

The crowds were amazed to see the heroes in action.

The way Manimal had all these cool gadgets on him. Like… _bull-horn manacles._ He could throw them at the enemies and the hors would drill into any surface pinning them down.

Porcupine-quills with explosive formulas cooked in them. Much like Robin's disc-bombs… they would explode upon contact with anything.

His grappling hook-lines… well, they weren't just used for swinging. _"Take this…!"_ he growled as he lashed his lines like whips. He even lathered them around the men's' legs and flipped them off their feet, _"Have a nice trip! See you next fall!"_

Geo-Girl didn't have gadgets of her own, and the crowds could tell why she didn't need any. She could cause avalanches, rock-storms, meteor-like showers. She was one rockin' girl.

"Let's rock their world!"

By the end of the day… the men were all arrested, and people crowded around the heroes. "Thanks a bundle team nature." The Mayor said as he shook their hands. "You saved the day once more…"

That's usually where girl-reporters would ask, "But… who are you really?"

And they would reply, in heroic voices, _"Just a pair of noble citizens trying to do their good deeds."_

Geo-Girl nodded and used her powers to raise them both on a floating rock. "Whenever you need us… we won't be far." she said. Her partner nodded, and they flew off yelling in the distance, _"TEAM NATURE… AWAY!"_

…

Still… nobody in the whole world knew that it was Mr. and Mrs. Keeler who were back of all those robberies, and in some points. Though Manimal and Geo-Girl would save the day, at least a few of their spies would come round with the equipment they needed.

Material to build missiles of their own, and even formulas they would require, but whatever it was they needed these things for; they did not dare let anyone know.

However… people began to sense strange things about the Keelers. Whenever anyone tried to turn the heat down when the temperature was too high, one of them would appear seconds later.

At first they would be furious and give the student responsible a small detention, but then they would act all pleasant again, "Now, now… no sad faces at Sea-View. We'll just try to remember next time, won't we?"

…

Today was weekend day at campus today at Sea-View. No classes, no need to study all that much unless you had a big test coming soon. Garfield and Terra were in the music room with Kiki and Jarred, who had musical-studies as part of their extra-curricular activates.

Garfield on electric-keyboards, Jarred on classical guitar, and or electric-guitar Kiki on drums, and Terra on her base guitar; the very one she used at Murakmi.

They were all just warming up by playing an _"X-files"_ theme. "Oh, yeah… that's the stuff." said Jarred. "I tell you… this sure makes up for all the times I got kicked out of bands."

"I've been there before…" Garfield said. He told them how when he and Terra were at Murakami, _not telling him exactly everything,_ How Terra had two trouble-maker friends, Jackie and Jillian who would do anything to be popular, even put the city at risk.

They didn't like Garfield in the band just because he was a boy, and they hated him. "So… I found it easier just to _dance with myself."_

Kiki looked up confused, "Dance with yourself?" she asked. "How can you dance with yourself?"

The others laughed a little, "No, Kiki… what he means is, he thought it would be better off to do his own music. You know, work solo?"

Kiki got the idea now, and that's when began to start up her drums. "I'm there too…" Jarred said, "We trouble gets you down, just _dance with yourself."_ they began to fplay the full song and Garfield sang to it and danced along campus

As Garfield moved along campus, a lot of the boys slapped him a high-five, and some of the girls winked, or flirted with him.

Garfield tipped his shades friendly at them, but he still remained loyal to Terra, and ignored how pretty the girls looked, and just kept going.

The song kept playing and then it faded out. Jarred was pooped, but so psyched. "Man… that was great, just too great." He said, "Whew I need a drink that's what I need." And then he left leaving Terra and Kiki alone.

Terra noticed that Kiki was all blushing again, "Ooh… Garfield is so cool." She said allowed, not realizing until Terra asked… with concern. "Garfield…?"

Kiki snapped out of it, "Oh, did I just…?"

Terra nodded, "Kiki… you like Garfield? My… step-brother…?" _she was careful not to accidentally say husband._

Kiki nodded with that same cat-expression on her face. "He's so cool, and he's smart… and he's caring too." she almost lost her breath to the romantic feelings soaring through her, "I've never known anyone quite like him."

Terra's fingers gave a little twitch, and she could feel a little bit of her insides decay. She was trying to help Kiki with her crush, but now that she knew it was Garfield… well… she wasn't sure what to do anymore that wouldn't result in her blowing her spy cover.

"But, I don't know how to ask him…" replied Kiki. "I mean… I still don't know a lot about him, what should I do?"

Terra had to think fast, "Well… I can tell you a lot of things about him… if you want." She said almost sounding down. Kiki was as giddy as the school-girl she was, but Terra wasn't sure she was doing the right thing.


	9. Solution

**CHAPTER NINE**

Over the next few days, Terra had been telling Kiki about Garfield the best she could. Things that he loved the most… even some things he loved as Beast-Boy, _but not that he actually was Beast-boy._

Being a Genius was one of Garfield's passions, but at times he preferred to be a normal guy, and enjoy other things. Like sports, music, video games… pretty much all the typical things that a guy would like.

Kiki was feeling more and more confident that she could get on Garfield's romantic side… but she didn't notice that Terra was starting to feel pathetic for what she was doing…

Helping another girl land her husband? It was just too much, and yet she couldn't say a thing without blowing her cover. She just didn't know what to do anymore. It even affected her during literature class…

"Terra, are you feeling alright?" the professor asked.

Terra tried to deny that she was really upset, but the professor and all the other students, even Garfield noticed she was looking bad. The Professor suggested she excuse herself from class and take a break from all the stress.

Terra did as she was told, and as she left, Jarred and Garfield who were sitting close together never saw her looked so depressed before. "Gee… I've seen happier faces in a frowning contest." said Jarred.

Garfield agreed with him, _and secretly, he knew Terra's expression was telling him that she was depressed because of him for some reason, and this time it wasn't about their time at Murakami._

…

Later on, Garfield was in his dorm room examining images of the jungle-growth that Jim had sent over the computer, and he had even brought along some samples that were obtained from the starting point where the jungle wasn't as savage…

Still… according to what the satellites had picked up, the jungle growth had actually expanded further, and was covering more areas than ever. "This doesn't look right…" he said. "These humid temperatures are off the chart."

Terra came into the dorm at that moment, and insisted that they talk, but Garfield said that whatever it was had to wait. "Take a look at this…"

When Terra saw the images on the computer, she forgot her troubles, and focused on the problem. "What's going on here?"

Jim then appeared on the computer-wave link, _"That's just what I'd like to know…"_ he said, _"I trust you both are aware of the situation as we've uncovered on the effected area?"_

The agents nodded, "The area's roughly triangular like this…" Terra said as she showed the boys a previous image before the Jungle grew.

Garfield nodded, "That's all I discovered…" he said, "I've done some calculating and it seems that evidently the jungle growths start in the sea… right here at the apex, and then it sprouts up on the surface and then spreads out over the land."

Jim agreed, _"It's moving across the land so quickly… we'd estimate that all of Italy will be covered within a month."_ He said. _"That should make sense… Italy's not even tropical."_

"Maybe not…" Garfield said, "But it doesn't change the fact that the growth is there and spreading fast. I've never seen anything like this before, but I think we're going to have to take action." He went on saying that he had been studying the samples, "We'll have to start the defoliation as soon as possible."

This meant that their only choice was to try and break through the roots of the growth in order to clear the plants away. "What are you going to use, like a laser, or poison… things like that?" Terra asked.

Garfield shook his head, "Oh, no, no, no… I dare not do that." he said. He showed them all the humid temperatures, and that the jungle was radiating a strong field of carbon-dioxide. "If poison and heat were what started this growth… a laser and/or poison might accelerate it."

Jim and Terra gazed at each other with deep concern, _"Then what is your answer…?"_ Jim asked.

Garfield had done a lot of tests from the samples, and so far he could only come up with one possible answer. "Gamma-Rays… should shrivel it leaf and stalk whole." he said, "So… for the next little while, I'll be working on a projector, but I'll still remain on call."

Jim nodded, and he signed off.

"Well… I've got plenty of work ahead of me." Garfield said as he left.

Terra nodded, but it wasn't until Garfield was gone that she remembered what her original problem was. Now it was too late to ask him now, he needed to concentrate on his project.

All she could do was fall on the bed and place her hands over her face.

…

Elsewhere there was more trouble occurring. The Keeler's were in their office with their Jungle-fighters, and they were going over a world-map. "The jungle has already taken over the land here." said Mr. Keeler, "We shall also start planting jungle-growth here… here… and here…"

Mrs. Keeler smiled wickedly, "Sea-View academy is the perfect location for us to conceal our master plan and launch it. This is why it shall serve us so well."

One of the jungle-fighters nodded his silver-head, "A genius plan, mistress…." He said, "Only one difficulty befalls… we will not be able to survive much longer in the cold, dry atmosphere of this school."

Mr. Keeler chuckled, "Such a matter is easily solved." He said, "Now that we have the proper equipment, once it is assembled, and installed, we shall soon change the temperature, and the air composition suitable for us. Within a week or two… we'll have accomplished our purpose here."

He and his wife nodded at each other. Then one by one they tapped the foreheads of the jungle-fighters causing them to vanish and repapered in the small box as little figurines. "Within a year my friends…" replied Mr. Keeler. "Earth shall be as it was thirty-million years ago… and everyone from our planet will travel across space and come here to live."

"Now… we shall begin preparing Sea-View Academy to welcome them."

…

As Garfield walked to the laboratories, Jarred caught up with him and he was really looking excited. "Dude… you're not going to believe this." he said, "But I think Kiki's really into me."

"No way…" Garfield said as he and Jarred bopped their fists. "How did you come across this?"

Jarred explained how while he was studying, Kiki came along and asked him "Hey Jarred… do you think a guy I… like… would love this gift?"

The gift was one of those I-Pods that let you download and play music, and Jarred knew that Kiki knew he loved I-Pods, and always wanted one… that's when he began to assume that the gift would be for him.

_Too Bad both he and Garfield didn't know the truth…_

_**(Music cue)**_

"Now that's what I've been telling you…" Garfield said, "Be patient work hard… and you can gain anything you like."

Jarred knew he was right, "But wait… what if I really mess thing sup with Kiki?" he asked, "What if she never may want to hang with me again?"

Garfield shook his head, "I felt like that too when life had me down…" he said, "But… well… listen to me…"

_**(Garfield) **_

_I found out a long time ago  
You gotta' learn to say "yes" when life says "no"  
Don't dwell on the bad times once they're past  
That kind of thinking gets you nowhere fast_

_'Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb  
If you hang on tight and just make up your mind  
Once you set your heart to movin' on  
Dude, there ain't no road too long_

…

Back in Jump-City… the Teen titans were all flying in the sky on their way home after another mission.

Robin and Cyborg had their jet-packs, while Starfire, Raven and Copy-Cat flew naturally. Ironically… they were singing the same thing just now.

_**(Robin)**_

_Don't look back; don't you turn around!  
_

_**(Starfire)**_

_  
Just keep your eye on where you are bound! _

_**(Cyborg)**_

_Yo' and you're bound to get from here to there_

_**(All three)**  
_

_'Cause a dream can take you anywhere! _

_**(Everyone gazes at Raven)**_

_**(Raven)**_

"Ugh… all right…"

_'Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb  
if you hang on tight and just make up your mind _

_**(Copy-Cat)**_

_And once you set your heart to moving on, Yah, Yah  
__Then there is no road too long._

…

Back at campus, Jarred was really digging the song, "Hey… I think I get you." He said.

_**(Jarred)**_

_'Cause there ain't no mountain you can't climb  
if you hang on tight and just make up your mind!  
And once you set your heart to movin' on  
Yeah, there ain't no road too long _

_**(Garfield)**_

_Ain't no mountain you can't climb!  
**(Right on)**  
If you hang on tight and just make up your mind!  
**(Uh-Huh)**  
Once you set your heart to movin' on!  
**(Sing it!)**  
There ain't no road too long!  
There ain't no road too long! _

**_(Jarred)_**

_There ain't no road too long!_

**_(Garfield)_**

_No, there ain't no road too long!_

…

The boys kept walking through the school ground, both feeling confident.


	10. Mission, or No Mission

**CHAPTER TEN**

Another week had passed, and Garfield was hard at work on his Gamma-Ray projector. Still… it wasn't easy for him to balance it out with class time, it was even harder when he and Terra had emergency calls to attend to, and it was Team Nature to the rescue.

As the donned their costumes and prepared for ejection, Garfield noticed that Terra was still looking depressed. "Terra… is everything okay?" he asked before putting on his helmet.

Terra didn't answer as she pulled her hair up in her ponytail. It wasn't until they were both soaring through the ejector tubes did she ask, "Tell me… uh… what do you think about Kiki?"

"_Kiki…?"_ Garfield asked through his helmet. _"What about her…?"_

At that point, Terra lost herself and had no idea of what to say. "Never mind…"

As they went on their mission, they found more of the enemy spies already making off with a squat of unarmed missiles. They would have chassed after them except there was more danger to follow; people being held hostage,

"They're getting away…!" cried Geo-Girl.

Luckily, Manimal was ready for this… and he had created a small tracking device in the shape of a spider. He quickly tossed the spider onto one of the missiles being hauled away. _"We should be able to track them to their hideout with that little bug on them."_

Since the missiles were unarmed, they could do no harm, so they didn't go after them… instead they had to take care of everything else first. Freeing the hostages, and brining down the gunmen.

Manimal was able to blend in with the shadows around him, _camouflage himself like a chameleon._ This allowed him to sneak up on the guards and strip them of their weapons, and knock them out cold allowing the hostages to escape.

Geo-Girl remained outside waiting to use her boulders to stop any of the other men from shooting at the running hostages. Once all the hostages were free, the suddenly found themselves ambushed by a hidden fleet of more spies, far too many of them to fight off alone.

…

The next thing they knew, they were both strapped into a trap; a giant mouse trap that would be triggered by cannon-ball which would roll down a chute, and set the trap off.

The Mouse-trap would snap their heads off… a cannon would fire and blown them to bits. A set of arrows in front of them would fire and pierce them… causing a set of axes to chop them to pieces… and finally… a huge metal-crate above them would come crashing down on them… SPLAT!

The worst of it was they were both tied down to the trap so tightly that Manimal couldn't reach his gadgets, or try using his mighty strength. The trap was also kept in a special room with no Earth-ground, or rocks for Geo-Girl to control, so she couldn't get them out either.

"And so… Team Nature comes to an end here." One of the men mocked, "Heh, heh, heh… twinkle in the heavens you-two." he signaled his men to move out, setting the timer for the ball release.

Only ten seconds…

"What are we going to do?" cried Geo-Girl, "We're going to get crushed!"

"Not if I can help it…!" growled Manimal. "Now let's see…" he began going over all the angels and trajectories of where all the weapons were placed, and a loose bolt in the giant mouse-trap.

"The angle of the trajectory… multiplied by the square-route of an isosceles triangle…."

The timer reached zero… and the metal-ball was freed.

"Divided a good ibex principle of opposing forces in motion…"

Geo-Girl was quivering in fear as the ball began rolling its way down the chute.

"And… adjusting for the difference equilibrium…!"

He had the answer, "Geo-Girl… listen to me… can you reach for the trigger on the trap?"

"Yes… I got it!"

"Okay… wait… wait for it…!"

Geo-Girl was starting to think her partner had lost it. "Get ready… easy… EASY! NOW…DO IT!"

"AAAH…!" In her screaming, she hit the trigger, causing the trap to go off just as the ball came down blocking the snapper from reaching their heads… this caused the whole trap to malfunction…

The loose bolt on the trap itself popped off and zipped like a bullet, knocking one gun out of its aim, and causing it to fire and set a chain reaction that fired all the other guns off in the wrong direction missing the heroes.

Some of the shots had also caused the arrows to miss their targets, and one of them actually sliced the ropes perfectly down the middle allowing the two to escape before bin g hacked by the axes, or squashed by the crate.

Geo-Girl's hair was all ruffled up, "Whoa…" she panted, "That was close… too close."

Manimal nodded, _"It'll take more than that to outwit Team Nature."_

As soon as they made it back outside, they were greeted by them men of the base, thanking them for saving the day, "But… I'm afraid those men went off with the equipment." said the General. "You both do realize that once they find you're still alive, they'll be coming after you."

The heroes nodded, and agreed to watch their backs. "What I don't understand is… what would they want with unarmed missiles and air-conditioning supplies?" Geo-Girl wondered

"_I think we'd all like to know that…"_ Manimal said.

…

Later on… after Garfield and Terra got back to campus… it was almost dark.

The Keelers were in their office congratulating their spies over the radio. They were the ones who had the missiles, and the air-conditioning equipment. "Our main push is ready to begin." Mr. Keeler said, "As of tomorrow… the school shall be under our control."

He and his wife smiled at each other wickedly.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Terra was alone in the dorm room, stretched out on the bed looking at a picture of her and Garfield taken at Murakami those years back. _"What's the matter with me?"_ she thought to herself for the tenth time that night. _"Why didn't I ask him if he thinks high of Kiki?"_

That's where more parts of her insides began to argue with her if she trusted herself enough to actually do that. Garfield was her husband, and he loved her very much…

He just wasn't allowed to show it as much while on this mission at risk of it being jeopardized. She got up, clutching the picture to her heart, and walked over to the port-hole and looked out as the moonlight from the surface light up the ocean.

_**(Music Cue)**_

_**(Terra)**_

_-Do I Love you?  
Count the stars  
multiply by ten  
Of course I do  
More than now and then  
_

_-I could paint a rainbow  
Shine the sky  
Set the stars in space  
Faster than explain  
How much I love your face_

…

Garfield was on his way back to the dorm, and as he unlocked the door, he could hear the sounds of someone singing inside. "Terra…?"

…

_-Watch the moon  
you knew soon  
I would start to smile  
when I say "Things change"  
It only lasts a while  
_

_If you go "I'll miss you"  
says my tears  
I'll be frightened each day  
For each and every happy day  
To the rainbow's end  
Is where I would go, my friend  
I do love you so_

…

She suddenly felt a warm hand crease her shoulder. She looked round and saw Garfield, "Did you… hear…?"

He nodded, "I heard it…and Terra…" he looked deeply into her eyes. "I love you too… and no else can love you like I can."

Tears of love streamed down Terra's cheeks, and her heart was beating like crazy. "Mission or no mission…" she cried as she grabbed him, "I don't care…!" and she pulled his lips to hers.

Garfield couldn't help but kiss her back, and they both fell down onto the bed and before long… their clothes had littered the floor. They began their first round of Make-out Madness in about a month since the mission started…

…

Little did they realize that Kiki was on her way to the dorm room now, ready to give Garfield his gift and maybe ask him out on a date? She stopped in the hallway just to look at herself in the mirror and make sure her hair was okay.

Suddenly… as she was about to knock at the door, she could hear the sounds of _moaning._ The kind you could only hear if… if…

Kiki turned, and her back hit the wall, "He's… he's got a…"

She dropped the gift in the hallway, and ran off back to her own dorm on the verge of tears. Jarred saw her run by, and noticed her sad features. That's when he passed by the Logans' door, and heard Terra crying, _"Ooh… go on… get it!"_

"Whew… she must really getting deep into someone." He muttered to himself as he walked along.

…

Inside the room, Terra and Garfield were spent. They both lay in bed, still slightly embraced, and they both fell asleep knowing that their love was just as strong as ever than before.


	11. Feel like passing out

_**Author's notes:**_

_**Sorry… no songs here…**_

_**I haven't got many ideas for this type of chapter, besides… they don't ALL have to have songs I them.**_

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

The next morning, it was Saturday again, and no classes.

Garfield had already gotten up early to go work on his Gamma-Ray projector in the labs. Terra came out of her room that morning looking pretty odd to Jarred who saw her from a-far.

Hair messy, clothes wrinkled… and a little bit of sweat. _"She's defiantly been making out with someone…"_ he thought to himself. As he wondered who the mystery guy was, he saw Kiki sitting on a bench way on the other side of the grounds where he was.

She was looking just as upset as she did last night as she sat there all by herself. Jarred hated seeing her like that, all sad and weepy; she almost looked like she was crushed. He knew she needed comfort, but even still… after everything he had spoken about with Garfield, he was still rather shy.

That's when Terra came over and sat down beside him. "Penny for your thoughts?" she asked. Jarred showed her, and Terra didn't like the way Kiki looked either. They decided to go over and both see what was troubling her…

…

Meanwhile…

The Keelers had left they're office, and made their way to the air-support room on one of their inspections. The Janitor-technician reported that all the systems were just fine, "this baby's a-purrin' like a kitten."

Mr. Keeler clapped his fingers softly with glee, "Excellent, excellent…" he said. "But just for the safety of our beloved students… you should check it again."

The janitor nodded, "Yes sir…" but the moment he turned around, Mrs. Keeler hit him hard on the head with a wrench knocking him out cold. "So much for him." she snickered.

Her husband kissed her hand tenderly, and then he took the small box, set it on the table, and opened it revealing the little figurines of their jungle-fighter men. One by one, they tapped the little men's foreheads, and the vanished, then reappeared as real men.

"Get rid of him!" Mr. Keeler ordered one of the guards, and the creature dragged the janitor away. "The time has come…" he replied, "Now with our new air-conditioning equipment, we shall change the air inside the school to the same kind on our planet."

At once they began tampering with the controls, and installing bugging devices they had built to alter the controls further. The temperature and the carbon dioxide were slowly rising higher, while the oxygen levels were dropping far below danger levels.

"We will be able to live now…" said one of the guards, "But what of the humans here with us? What shall become of them?"

Mr. Keeler sniggered, "A lack of oxygen will prevent their minds from realizing what is happening." He said, "And if they die, it does not matter. My only concern is to make sure that Earth is habitable for all of our kind."

…

_**Meanwhile**_…

None of the students had been affected or even noticed the change in air-pressure yet…

Terra and Jarred had taken Kiki to the café's and they got ice-cream. Kiki began to cheer up a bit, but she still wasn't sure she was up to talking about what was bothering her. "Kiki… we can't help you if you won't tell us."

Kiki told them that she passed by the dorm last night, and could swear he heard Garfield making out with someone that night. "It's not fair… I liked him, and I didn't even get a chance."

Jarred's hearts suddenly slowed down a little. "You… like Garfield?" he asked. "Oh… uh… I see."

Terra really felt her guilt rising up again. Though the both of them didn't know it was _her _that was the one who made out with Garfield last night, but now she was hurting Jarred's feelings too.

Now they both looked like they had lost hope, "Uh… guys… I…"

Jarred knew Garfield wasn't to blame, but right now he just felt like drowning himself in the washroom-sinks. "If you'll both excuse me." he said looking bummed-out, and he left.

Kiki couldn't understand why Jarred was so upset now, but she really wanted to talk to Garfield. "Where is he by the way?"

"Oh… he's in the labs still working on is… er... chemistry project." She said trying to hide the truth. "Uh… I'll go see if he's done."

She walked out of the room feeling really uptight. What was she going to do? Jarred and Kiki were starting to come onto her and Garfield, and now they were both really upset. _"If we don't finish our mission and get out of here soon… Jarred and Kiki may never be able to understand."_ She thought to herself.

…

Garfield was in the labs, with an apron and goggles on, working hard to perfect the little protection machine he made. It was a simple tall thing, about the size of a shoebox on its side, and a little blaster up at the top that could capture radiation from the air and force the molecules out forward. "Heh; if only I was _this smart_ as plain old Beast Boy." He said to himself.

Just then, the door opened, and Terra came in. "So… how's it coming?" she asked.

Garfield took off his goggles, "Well you're just in time… I was just about to run a test." He said as he picked up the machine and placed it on a table in a safe room behind hue compounded doors and glass.

He aimed the little gun so that it would focus its beams o a sample of the plant life obtained. He clicked a few switches and the machine began to whirr indicating it was active. "Okay… let's get out this room."

They closed and locked the door to the small test-chamber, and looked through the glass. "Well… here we go." He said as he held up a small remote-box, and tapped a big red button.

The machine-rays shot out, whining as they pierced the air in the room, and the plant-life caught a blaze, and all the green was burned off. "Hey, it works great." Terra said, but Garfield was shaking his head, "No… not really."

He powered down the machine remotely, and then started the vacuum to air-out the test-room. The both went in and examined the burned leftovers of the plants. "Well…" Garfield said as he examined them, "It can defoliate the green parts of the jungle… but it's still not powerful enough to destroy the roots."

Garfield decided he needed more time to work. "I'll try increasing the gamma-radiation, and try to put electrons into it. That'll make it work."

That's when Terra told him about Jarred and Kiki. Garfield felt just awful for the both of them. "Jarred must be really down about this…" he said.

Terra nodded, "The sooner we finish this mission, the better, but in the meantime… I'll try and talk to Kiki again." She said,

Garfield nodded, "Okay… and I'll deal with Jarred when I get the chance. This is more important right now. The fate of the world depends on this machine."

Terra nodded and then she turned to leave, yet as her hands touched the doorknob, "Whew… hey… is it stuffy in here?"

"Hmm…? Oh, you noticed." Garfield said.

Terra just brushed it off. "It's probably just my imagination."

But really… it was the air-support. The Keelers' tampering with the controls was starting to take effect. It was getting too hot and almost toxic to breath in the dome. Many of the students began passing out already.

Jarred rubbed his eyes… "Whew… man…" he groaned, "I better get some coffee, I feel like dropping like a rock." he said to himself. He was able to make it back to the café, where he found Kiki was already passing out, and then he too went down like tree being cut.

Terra made it back to her dorm, but she was feeling even drowsier by the minute. She decided to try and read a little to keep awake… but she barely even picked up a book when she too collapsed.

In the labs, Garfield was starting to feel faint, "Gotta… keep… working." He peeped. "Gotta… keep… working..."

All over the school, teachers, students and staff were all coughing and wheezing, and passing out one by one.

Eventually… all had gone completely quiet in the school, everyone seemed to have passed out, or were ready to drop.

This was not good!


	12. Condition Red

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

In the Air-support room, Mr. Keeler was assured, "Even the strongest of them should be out by now." he said.

Mrs. Keeler nodded, and then sent two of the Jungle-Fighters to, "See that it is time to move out!"

The two men saluted, and were off.

_**Meanwhile**_…

Garfield was still awake, but he was finding it very difficult to breathe now, even with his animal instincts. He groggily made his way to the air-vent, and sniffed around, "That… that smell…" he groaned, "That's… Carbon Dioxide." The very same samples found in the plant-life he had examined.

He made his way over to the phone on the wall, which served as intercoms throughout the whole school. He clicked it on, "Hello… can anyone hear me…?" he cried, "Is anyone still awake…?"

No one answered, as pretty much everyone was all passed out, except for Jarred who was starting to get his second wind. He could hear Garfield over the intercom. _"Hello… is anyone out there? Please answer me!"_

Luckily, the phone was just above his head from where he passed out. Jarred managed to grab it, "Gar… Garfield." he groaned, "Its Jarred…"

Garfield was relieved to hear his voice his, _"Okay… now listen to me… this is very important."_ he said, _"Seal… all air vents… go on… emergency oxygen."_

Jarred was still half asleep, "What… what's that?"

"_Something… something seems to be wrong with air-support system."_ replied Garfield, _"Seal all the vents up, and get those respirators going."_

Jarred agreed… and using what strength he had left, he began to seal off the vents in café. Kiki was beginning to wake up, "Kiki… Kiki?" Jarred called. Kiki responded to his voice, "Kiki… wake up. Emergency air! Get emergency air!"

Kiki finally managed to get to her feet, and over to the cabinet on the wall containing several respiration masks, and small air-tanks. She donned one on, and breathed in heavily catching her breath back.

She grabbed several of the others, and passed one to Jarred who just like her, breathed in very deeply. "Whew… that's much better." He panted, "Okay… you help out the other students, and I'll alert the rest of the school."

"Right…" Kiki said behind her mask, and she went passing out more air to the student, Jarred got to the phone again. "Attention… Attention all staff and students! Go on emergency-oxygen, repeat; Go on Emergency-Oxygen. All teachers… report the condition of your students."

The students were starting to awaken, and helping others get up as well; even Garfield donned on an emergency mask, and then ran off to go find Terra.

…

Terra was still passed out in her dorm, and as she lay there she began to dream something bad…

…

She was still a school-girl at Murakami, and yet she finally realized how much she needed Beast-Boy in her life, but when she tried to make up with him, he wouldn't let her near him.

"_You said Things Change…"_ he said to her, really letting her have it, _"Well you got it…"_

He was too upset for what she had done to take her back. She hurt him, and now, she was going to pay!

...

Terra breathed deeply, and began to realize she was only dreaming. "Ohh… what a relief." she cried as she rubbed her head.

Garfield smiled through his mask, "Easy now… everything's going to be okay."

…

Meanwhile, in the air-support room, the Keelers heard everything. "They'll be coming in here now." Mr. Keeler said.

"What are we going to do?" asked his wife.

Mr. Keeler saw no other option, "We shall have to normalize the controls, but there is more than one way to capture this school." he said. Then he spoke to the third guard, "Quickly, find the other two… bring them back to our office, we shall be waiting."

Quickly, the guard ran off, and as the Keelers fixed the controls, they grabbed a few samples of the plants from their little box, and shoved them into the air vent. Whatever was going to happen it couldn't have been good.

…

Later on… all the students and teachers were back on their feet, but still wearing their masks. This was the worst air-conditioning problem ever, and they weren't going to stand for it anymore.

They were also starting to think that these difficulties were part of something, and perhaps the school should be evacuated. Still… they would need just a little more proof before lodging a complaint to Superintendent Jim Band.

When Jarred and Kiki both went to check the air-support, they found to their surprise. "The air mixture's normal, and all the settings are okay."

They couldn't understand it, but they sent a message to the school, _"Attention all Staff and students. Air Support System reactivated. Everyone switch back to your normal air-support."_

Yet, as the left the room… they didn't stick around to catch a whole load of plants and growth burst from the vents, changing the whole air support room in into a jungle.

…

Even more stranger… as Jarred and Kiki turned the corner, the caught a glimpse of three men, with silvers faces and dressed in paratroop uniforms walk down the other hallway. "Did you see what I saw?" asked Jarred.

Kiki nodded, "It looked like… Jungle-Fighters?"

"With _silver-faces?"_ replied Jarred, "I think maybe we should talk to the Keelers."

…

The three jungle fighters burst into the Keelers office. "We've been seen!"

Quickly the Keelers used their magic to send them back into their little box ad out of sight just as Jarred and Kiki entered. "Begging your pardon Mr. Keeler." Jarred said, "Did you happen to feel the air give out, sir?"

Mr. Keeler put on his nice-man act. "Oh yes… we both did." He said softly, "The Mrs. and I were barely able to don our gas-masks in time."

Mrs. Keeler nodded, "We fixed the air-Support system as soon as we could. We would never forgive ourselves if something were to happen to all our beloved students."

Kiki and Jarred began to sense lies in their voices, but they let it go. "Oh uh… Sir… Miss… uh… there's one other thing. Kiki and I, we think we saw something in corridor-7."

"Saw something…?" asked Mr. Keeler, "Saw what…?"

"Well… Jungle-Fighters."

The Keeler looked at each other all confused, "Jungle-Fighters?"

The Keelers did their best to cover up their tracks, and suggested that maybe Jarred and Kiki's minds were playing tricks on them, being affected by the air. "Perhaps you two should report to the infirmary for an examination."

Jarred and Kiki thought they were right… but as soon as they left, more jungle spilled from the vents and filled up the office. The Keelers were sniggering with evil. "Our main push has now begun." Mr. Keeler said, "Within the hour… the school shall be ours."


	13. Jungle School

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

All the respirators were packed back in the cupboards. Jarred and Kiki had their physicals, but their conditions were reported to be inconclusive about seeing the Jungle-Fighters.

The Nurse reported that they were both probably seeing things due to the carbon-dioxide affected, and that they were both still feeling upset from being crushed. Kiki finding out that Garfield slept with someone else, and Jarred found out that Kiki liked Garfield more than him.

Even though they both thought that was possible, "Look, we know what we saw… there were Jungle-Fighters in the hallway." Jarred said.

Terra and Garfield were beginning to actually believe them. Even though Garfield had so many logical assumptions, it didn't change the fact that strange things had been going on since he and Terra had first arrived at Sea-View.

Suddenly, the school began shaking and quivering like in an earthquake. "Whoa… what's happening?" cried Kiki. "I think it's an Earthquake…" added Jarred.

Garfield and Terra looked at each other, knowing this was no earthquake. Terra had her fair share of knowing what Earthquakes were really about, and Garfield had studied a lot about the Earth and its formation, "The tremors are too rough." He said, "Whatever this is… it has to be coming from the building itself."

As soon as the Earthquake had passed, everyone had decided it was time…

…

Garfield and Terra went back to their dorm alone, and when they called Jim. _"Yes, agents… I know."_ he said, _"Our scans here picked up the readings of the Earthquake, and I've already financed to have the school evacuated. I myself am on my way now to assist in the evacuation."_

The agents nodded, but then they heard the sound of screaming coming from outside. Quickly they dashed outside and saw some of the girls running out of their dorm room. They quickly dashed in, and saw the whole place was covered in bushes and trees like a jungle.

Jarred and Kiki, who were close by heard the commotion, and rushed over. "Whoa… talk about serious in need of renovations." Kiki said.

"Where's all this coming from…?" asked Terra.

Garfield shook his head, "I don't know but if we don't stop it… it'll take over the entire school."

Kiki and Jarred noticed how serious he sounded. "All right you two… start talking!" he snapped at them. "You two have been acting strange since we first met. Now what are you two hiding?"

Garfield and Terra tried to convince them it was nothing, but even Kiki was angered enough. "Okay…" Terra said, "You have a right to know."

"Terra… No we can't!" Garfield said.

Instead of arguing with him, Terra just said, "I slept with him last night!"

Garfield smacked his head, while Jarred and Kiki just stood there with wide-eyes. "You… slept with Garfield.

Terra nodded, and so did Garfield. As they told their friends the whole truth, the Jungle had spread all over the campus grounds, and the interior of the buildings. Soon, everywhere was covered in jungle. There were trees actually growing up form the ground. Bushes and vines hanging all over the place making it harder to walk anywhere…

It was a good thing that almost all the teachers and students had already been evacuated. Only a few remained. Biologists, smart students like Garfield, even Jim Band stayed.

Kiki and Jarred were also told to stay because now they knew too much. "Whoa… this is almost too much for me." Jarred said.

He always had wanted to meet super-heroes, now he had befriended two Teen Titans, who were also Manimal, and Geo-Girl. Not to mention Jim Band being a spy.

Kiki just couldn't believe that all this time she was trying to go after Garfield when he was really married to Terra all along… She really felt like a fool now, but now wasn't the time to feel upset about that.

All those who stayed behind were gathered in the front-courtyard. "Well… what are we going to do now?" Kiki said.

"Well… my Gamma-Ray-Projector is ready…" Garfield said, "But first we have to find out where all this growth is coming from, and why it's happening."

"And so we shall?" Jim said as he came back holding a huge box. "Everyone put these on…" he said handing out belts loaded with guns, ammo, and radiation-counters. "It could be dangerous here… we should protect ourselves."

Everyone agreed, and donned the belts.

Jim sent the few remaining people out into the school to try and find the source of the growth, leaving only him, Jarred, Kiki, Garfield, and Terra left. He sent Terra, Kiki, and Jarred off to search, while he and Garfield went over a few more tests in the courtyard.

"You all know you're mission?"

"YES SIR."

"Right… off you go."

The three of them were off, leaving Garfield and Jim to their work. "I still have a bad feeling that something else is here besides this jungle." Garfield said.

…

In a launching bay, the Keelers and their guards were busy loading stolen, unarmed missiles onto a ramp that would load them into silos and ready to fire on their command.

"Ten years of planning, and it all comes down to this." Mr. Keeler said. "Very soon the whole world will be covered in our jungle."

Mrs. Keeler giggled, "Ooh… I love it when you talk like that." she cooed at her husband. "Oh… but wait… there are still more humans aboard."

She explained of how the few remaining people were determined to try and stop the growth, and that two of them happened to be Team-Nature. Mr. Keeler thought it as a mere minor set back, "Nothing we cannot handle."

He motioned for the Jungle-Fighters… "Round up all those people… especially Garfield and Terra. If you cannot get them alive… kill them!"

The men nodded, and then they cocked their guns and headed deeper into the jungle-school, leaving the tailors alone to bask in their assured victory.


	14. Aliens!

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

Terra, Jarred, and Kiki were struggling their way past all the plants and vines. Jarred sniffed the air, "Whew… if I had live on air this thin, I'd have shot myself years ago." He joked.

The girls laughed a little, but they had to stay focused. "Kiki… how's the radiation levels?" Terra asked.

Kiki pointed her radiation-counter all around her, "The readings keep changing all the time." She said, "I don't know how these plants got here, but they're off the charts."

"All right… stay alert." replied Terra, and they continued onward. Then… as they turned the corner, BOOM!

A gun was fired, causing the three friends to take cover and whip out their pistols. Jarred quickly reach round the corner…

BANG!

"Did either of you see who it was back there?" he asked.

Kiki had an idea, "Maybe it… it was those jungle-fighters we saw earlier."

Terra nodded, "Could be…"

She raised her head to peek round a tree, and was just in time to see a silver-faced man fire his gun.

BOOM!

"Did you see who it was?" Jarred asked, Terra nodded that it was one of those silver-faced jungle fighters. "But that's not our only problem. We still have to get rid of this jungle growth or it's the end for us all."

She saw the man way across rise up to fire again, but she quickly shot her pistol… BANG… making him duck back down behind the bushes only to rise up again to shoot some more. BOOM… BOOM!

BANG!

BANG!

"Man… these guys really snuck up on us." Jarred said.

"Yeah… there seems to be a lot of that going around lately." Kiki said motioning over to Terra, and all the lies she told. "Kiki… you know why I couldn't tell you before."

"Yeah… so you decided to let me find out for myself."

BOOM!

BANG!

Jarred, though he too was upset for Terra and Garfield's deceptions, "Now come on, Kiki… that's not fair." he said, "Terra can't help if she's married to Garfield and he loves her. Just like…" he paused. "No one can help it that you liked Garfield either."

BANG… BANG!

Kiki was most confused, "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Terra couldn't keep it to herself anymore. It was time for her to know, "Oh, come on Kiki… you mean you never realized that Jarred has feelings for you?"

BOOM! BOOM!

BANG!

"Jarred…?" Kiki said feeling herself blushing, "But… but you're like a brother to me."

Jarred clenched his fist, "That's all I ever am; like a brother. IT'S NOT FAIR!"

BANG! BANG!

"Look… we can work all this out later, but we can't stay here like this." Terra said.

Kiki suggested that Terra try and use her powers, but Terra admitted that she couldn't as there weren't any rocks or Earth for her to control. "I've just got to try and get back to Garfield."

Jared had an idea. He would fire at will, trying to distract the jungle-fighters long enough for her to escape. "Ready…? NOW...!"

BANG… BANG… BANG!

Terra escaped safely leaving Jarred and Kiki alone together. "Jarred… you really have feelings for me?" Kiki asked again.

Jarred nodded, "You're not like other girls I've met, and I've met a lot."

Kiki never knew Jarred cared that much about her before. "Jarred…?" she said, "That's so sweet." And she gently pecked his cheek.

Jarred smiled for the first time all day... but the moment was soon spoiled by more quakes and tremors coming from the school. "Whoa… that can't be a good thing."

_**Meanwhile**_…

Except for Terra, Kiki, and Jarred, everyone met back in the courtyard. So far, nobody had found any causes of where the growth was coming from, but what they did discover was way worse.

There was hall damage in some of the corridors. Even some cracks in the dome letting the water in. "We patched up the cracks, but they won't hold if any more disasters happen."

Garfield didn't this. According to the tests… the air was too thin to use lasers, and his gamma-ray projector still couldn't be used yet. "We've got no choice." Garfield said. "We'll have to go into the school… find out what caused this, destroy it, and keep our heads on."

Jim agreed, and then he went off with Garfield and motioned two more men to follow.

…

Terra was still fighting her way through the massive jungle, when suddenly she bumped into two familiar faces. "Mr. and Mrs. Keeler?" she asked, "What are you two still doing here? Everyone was ordered to evacuate."

The Keelers put on their kind faces, and Mr. Keeler said, "Oh… we were just on our way out… but we had forgotten something important."

Mrs. Keeler nodded, "I'm afraid we just can't leave without it."

Terra, sighed, "All right… I'll help you both to your office, but you better leave as soon as you're finished."

The Keelers agreed, and all three of them started off, but that's when Terra noticed that her radiation-counter was sensing high-fields near the Keelers. "Sir… Miss…?" she asked, "Have either of you been exposed to radiation."

Mr. Keeler turned, "Why… whatever do you mean child?" he asked. "We haven't done anything of the sort." added Mrs. Keeler.

Terra wasn't convinced, and she scanned the both of them. "Huh…?" the radiation levels were above normal levels. "You two aren't…human!" Then suddenly, she grabbed from behind by one of the jungle-fighters, and being held hostage.

The Keelers admitted that they were aliens from another planet, and they knew who Terra really was. Mr. Keeler said, "We have a little box, Geo-Girl… just fine for holding little people."

Mrs. Keeler nodded, "And to ensure that we conquer the world successfully… we are going to put you in it."

She raised her hand forward, and began inching towards Terra. All she had to do was tap her forehead, and she'd go into the box like the Jungle-Fighters.

She needed help!


	15. Race agianst time!

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Mrs. Keeler's arm was only a few centimeters away from touching Terra's forehead and sending her into the box, but Jim, Garfield and company were near that very area, and saw what was going on.

BANG!

Garfield fired his pistol into the air, scarring the Keelers and their guards away leaving Terra untouched. "Quick, go after them!" Jim ordered the other two men, and they were off.

Garfield and Jim helped Terra to her feet, "You alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine…"

"Who were they?" Garfield asked.

"They're aliens. The Keelers are behind all this!"

Jim's eyes narrowed, "I knew there was something strange about those two. We must stop them quickly!" he said, and all three of them ran off.

Meanwhile…

Jarred peek round the corner. "Nothing…" he said, "Nobody's there."

Kiki checked her watch, "Well… they should be far away by now. Maybe we should move out."

Jarred agreed, and they both cocked their pistols. "I'll go on ahead first and see if it's safe." He said and he scuttled off through the bushes.

Kiki looked all around for a moment as she waited for the go-ahead. "Jarred… is it clear?" she asked, but there was no response. "Jarred…? Jarred!"

She had to run ahead and see if he was okay. She looked high, and low, but she couldn't find Jarred anywhere. Suddenly, a bundle of vines dropped down on her, she screamed in fear, and then she felt herself being grabbed by two of the jungle-fighters. "GAAAH…HELP!"

Sadly… no one came to her rescue, and she got carried off.

_**Meanwhile**_…

As Terra, Garfield, and Jim walked through the jungle, there was another series of trembling. "Boy… we can't last much longer at this rate." Terra said.

"Agreed…" added Jim, "We aren't any closer to finding the Keelers, or any of the others."

Garfield suddenly noticed something strange. He was using the radar device to track the position of his spider-tracer that he put on those unarmed missiles. "Huh… according to this… the signals coming from right in the back of the grounds near the launching bay."

"The launching bay…?" Terra asked.

Garfield nodded, "Look we have to stop for moment and think about this situation logically."

"Logically…?" replied Terra. "But there isn't anything logical about this."

"Oh but there has been…" replied Garfield. "Now… the jungle-growth started on the Italian Valencia. Yet here it is inside Sea-View academy. So they place a few seedlings into the air-vents, they add humid temperatures, increase carbon-dioxide, and more jungle growth appears."

Jim nodded, "Which means… obviously we're dealing with a type of alien plant-life."

"Yes but we have to understand something simply..." replied Garfield, "And that thing is, why Sea-View? What do they want with this underwater college?"

Terra had pretty good clue, "They probably need it as a base of operations." she said, "So they can spread their seedbeds around the world."

Garfield nodded, "But even still… they don't have to sail to other parts of the world to do that…"

Terra remained still for a moment, and then asked, "The missiles?"

Jim's head perked up, and snapped his fingers, "Of course…" he said, "If they load the missiles they stole with their mutating growth, and fire them from the under the sea… they can infest every country, in every continent within range."

Terra gasped as she held her hand to her mouth "Is that even possible…?"

Garfield nodded, "They can do that… but we better be right, there won't be time for a second guess. Let's get to the launching bay."

…

All the way at the other end of the school, the Keelers and their men had Kiki and Jarred chained to the walls, and stripped of their weapons. Now they were preparing the missiles for loading and launching, but the paused for a moment and moved towards their hostages.

"How noble you humans are…" Mr. Keeler smirked, "Preferring death to a little cooperation."

"Yeah, well I don't know who or what you are Keeler!" snapped Jarred, "Being an outside alien fink is one thing… but you got to be crazy if you think we're going to help you spread this… jungle junk of yours all over the world."

The Keelers nodded, and Mr. Keeler simply said, "Then I suppose that is fortunate for us that we already have determined how to do it."

Kiki seemed more than confident that, "You don't even have to proper equipment to fire those missiles."

"Ahh… fire them, we can." Said Mrs. Keeler, "Aim them accurately… perhaps we can't, but we don't have to! Wherever it is we fire them… they will spread seedbeds wherever they land…. And soon you're entire world will be exactly like this."

"Pah…" Jarred snapped, "There's plenty of smart guys out there, they'll figure out how to get rid of it."

"Perhaps…" replied Mr. Keeler, "But just how many do you believe will still be alive in a pure carbon-dioxide atmosphere?"

Jarred and Kiki gawked at each other in shock, and then the Keelers and their men got to work, loading the missiles with their seedlings. As they worked, another shockwave shook the school again. "Hurry… time grows short!"

…

Outside…

Jim, Terra, and Garfield came across some of their allies all tied up in the vines. They wouldn't die, but they couldn't stop to help them. Garfield noticed, "They've been ambushed near the launching-bay corridor. It means our guess about the missiles was right!"

As they tried to run round the bend when, BOOM… there was another Jungle fighter waiting in the distance with his gun.

…

Everyone in the launching-bay heard the commotion. "Don't get your hopes up. No on one can help you now!" Mr. Keeler snapped at the hostages. "Finish loading and prepare to fire!"

As the other jungle fighters continued their work, the Keelers ducked behind a tree, overlooking the doorway to the room, and pulled out the pistols they took from Jarred and Kiki.

…

The other three had to try and make a break for it. "Okay… I'm going to go first… you two cover me!" Garfield said, and as he scuttled off, Jim and Terra fired their pistols into the jungle…

BANG!

BANG!

"Okay let's go!" Jim cried, and they all began to run for it, but suddenly… BOOM! "AAH…!" Garfield shoulder was hit, and bled a little. "Garfield!" cried his wife.

Jim quickly fired his pistol, BANG, and stuck the guard in his side. The guard retreated while holding his side in pain, he moved back into the launch-room. "Who's out there?" Mr. Keeler asked.

"Ah… It's Jim Band and the Logans!" the guard panted.

"Arm the missiles… get the countdown ready to fire." Mrs. Keeler ordered.

…

Garfield was alright, "I'm okay… the bullet just grazed." he said.

Jim handed each of them a grenade, "I have a feeling we'll need these." he said. Then they helped Garfield up and continued to the door, but as they tried to walk in… BANG… Mr. Keeler fired his pistol forcing them all back.

"Don't try to come in here, Mr. Band…!" He called, "Or you and your companions will die sooner than need be."

"We're going to stop you, Keeler!" Jim called back.

"It's too late, Earthman!" Mrs. Keeler called, "We are returning the Earth to its primeval form. Our people shall inhabit it!"

Her husband nodded, "There is nothing that can stop it! Not you... Nor anyone else on this planet!"

Just then, the wounded guard came over and reported, "The missiles are loaded with our seedbed-vegetation, and armed in the silos. We have only but to fire them now."

"Good…" Mr. Keeler said, "Start a twenty second countdown."

Jarred yelled out at the top his lungs… "GARFIELD… THEY'RE GOING TO FIRE THE MISSILES LOADED WITHT HEIR SEEDBEDS! YOU ONLY HAVE TWENTY SECONDS BEFORE--!" he was then bound and gagged by the other guards.

…

"Twenty seconds…!" cried Terra.

Garfield had an idea. "We'll rush in under cover of the grenades." he said, "That should distract them long enough."

Jim nodded, "Good idea…" he said, "Now… once we get in, Terra… you rush on ahead, Garfield and I will cover you. You'll have five seconds to get to the fire-control panel and reverse the controls."

Terra nodded, "Got it!"

…

Inside… the guard flipped the witch, and the countdown began.

_**20… 19… 18… 17**_

The trio tossed their grenades in… KABOOM! The explosions caused the Keelers to fall over long enough for all three of them to break in.

The Keelers fired their pistols… BANG… BANG… but missed, and Terra fired her own. BANG…"UGH…!" BANG! "ACK…!" The Keelers fell down dead!

_**16… 15… 14… 13…**_

A jungle fighter popped up from behind a bush. Garfield fired, BANG! "ARGH…!"

_**12… 11… 10… 09**_

This gave Terra the opening she needed to break for the controls. That's when another guard leapt out and tried to shoot her from behind. Jim fired, BANG! "OOH…!"

_**08…07… 06… 05…**_

Terra reached the controls, but quickly caught a glimpse of the last guard. BANG! "WHOA…!" that was last of them, but when she looked up at the timer. _"NOOOO…!"_

_**04…03… 02… 01…**_

She pounded the red STOP switch.

…"_**00"**_

BOOM!

KAPOW!

KABLAM!

Explosions, burst from the room, and the whole school began shaking violently. The plant life started to decay a little, and the aliens… they blew up into dust, causing a thick smoke screen to blind everyone.

But… did they make it in time…?


	16. Thanks for helping

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The shaking had ceased, and the smoke had cleared.

Terra got to her feet and realized, "It… it worked. The missiles are still in the silos, they didn't launch."

Garfield and Jim moved over to her. "There's something else that seems to be missing." Jim said. They looked all around the room, and even outside. "The aliens are gone." Terra said.

Garfield gazed down at the floor by his feet, "No… not quite." He said pointing at the little box down below. The box was all busted and cracked, and all that was left of the aliens were bits and pieces of burned vegetation.

"Come on… let's get Kiki and Jarred down."

_**The next day**_…

Garfield used his Gamma-Ray projector to destroy and clear out all the jungle in the school. After which… he and Terra then called up the Teen Titans to assist them in ridding the jungle-growth on the Italian coast.

The T-ship-2 was submerged in the water at the base of the roots, and all seven Titans were aboard. "Beast-Boy… you ready?" Robin asked, "We're in position..."

"Affirmative…" Garfield said. "But hooking up the gamma-ray the ship's weapon-system, the molecules just be enlarged and focuses in a multitude points to fracture the roots."

Raven raised her eyebrow, "Uh-huh… once again… in English please?"

Garfield sighed, "It should work…!" He fixed the view-scope on target, "Okay everyone… goggles on."

Everyone donned their protective goggles, and waited for of it. Garfield pulled the triggers, causing a loud BUZZ, and KAPOW! The Plant-life exploded.

The Titans, one by one, cheered.

Robin: "All right, Beast-Boy."

Starfire: "You have done it!"

Cyborg: "BOO-YAH!"

Raven: "Okay… I'm impressed."

Terra: "Way to go, Gar…"

Copy-Cat: "Well done my friend."

Garfield smiled, "Genius… if I do say so myself. It destroyed all the roots, as well as the foliage. The main lands will back clear by nightfall."

Still, even though the mission was completed, Sea-View academy still had a lot of damage done to its interior. The school needed series renovations and repair, and the hiring of new principals, that it would be closed for at least six months.

Still… no on was hurt and everything was going to be all right. Jim was happy to report to Garfield and Terra, "Mission Accomplished!"

…

They all headed back to Jump city, and they even invited Jarred and Kiki along, since they knew about the Teen Titans, and being great admirers. The first thing they got to see was Garfield in Von-Richter's machine.

_**(Joe 90 theme)**_

They watched in amazement and Garfield's body and hair turned green. His ears went all pointy, and his fangs grew back. He was Beast-Boy once again. He no longer had his high IQ, but his memories of the adventure remained with him.

"He's back…" Raven groaned.

Beast-Boy smiled.

…

That night… everyone, including Jarred, Kiki, and Jim were at the tower having an all you can eat party in celebration of Beast-Boy and Terra' success, and homecoming…

"Once again, I cannot thank you both enough for helping me out n this." Jim said as he raised his glass to the couple. "But I'm afraid this is end of my career as a secret agent."

"You're quitting…?" asked Robin.

Jim nodded, "My cover's been broken. We secret agents are only able to maintain ourselves strictly under tight security. Besides, I feel as if I'm having the bums rush. The time has come to move on, and make some changes."

Terra and Beast-Boy felt a little down when they heard those words, "Dude… just make sure you don't make any changes you'll regret." Beast-Boy said.

Terra nodded in agreement.

Jim promised to be careful, and then it came time to give Kiki and Jarred something special. Beast-Boy and terra each gave them a Titans communicator, "Here take these you guys." Beast Boy said, "In case your in trouble and you need us… we'll be there."

"You really should take them, believe Me." added Terra… she refereed to the time when she refused the offer at Murakami.

Jarred and Kiki couldn't refuse, "You guys are the best." Jarred said. "And thank you both…"

"For what…?" Beast-Boy asked.

That's when Jarred turned back to his new girlfriend, Kiki, and held her in his arm. "For helping us realize what we can really accomplish…"

"If only we try harder…" Kiki added, and then she and Jarred shared a kiss, which awed everyone. Even Raven thought that was cute


End file.
